fearthefayzfandomcom-20200213-history
Fear The Fayz Wiki
Welcome to the Fear The Fayz Wiki The wiki for the new site, Fearthefayz.com History(Enter The Fayz/Fayz Nation) Originally called Enter The Fayz in September 2011, the site was originally hosted on Ning.com and eventually moved to spruz before settling on it's first long-term home at forumotion.com The site was created to originally created as a joke by Owner/Creator, Micah Dawson, who never antici In December 2011, the site underwent a name change and became Fayz Nation, also known as FN.pated the amount of interest and activity in the forum. While on Ning the site had roughly 30 members. After the transfer to Forumotion the site saw exponential growth and expanded to other regions. Forumotion provided them slight flexibility in freedom and the site was settled here. Member Count October 2011(148 total members) November 2011(341 total Memebrs) December 2011(487 total members) January 2012(1038 total members) February 2011(1075 total members by Feb 9th, 2011) The Site has a total of 425 Active members out of 1075 and nearly 27,000 Posts in over 1,000 topics. As of February 10, 2011, Fayz Nation has changed domain and is now Fearthefayz.com The Forum Team 'Site Owner:' Micah Diabo 'Admins(Tean Caine)' Apscimorgs(Morgan)- Lead Admin Koule Christhemoof(Chris) thefisherman(Morry) Megan Aarontheanon(Aaron) 'Super Moderators(Team Sam)' Responsibilities: In Charge of ALL BOARDS and have limited Administrative abiities. Chickennugget(Alex)- Lead Moderator Chance Browners 'Moderators(Team Drake)' Responsibilites: In Charge of Certain boards and can issue warnings Courtney Fayzy Manta 'Guides(Team Edilio)' Responsibilites: They Are Not Moderators but they are the welcome committee to the site and deal with welcoming all new members and pointing them to the direction of those who can aid their issues. Eirinn(Socks) Lanaisabe(Isaac) Jordan(Jkavery97) 'GP VS Fear The Fayz' FTF, is often compared to another popular Gone fansite adorely called GP. While Fayz Nation is still fairly new and finding it's way, GP has been around for nearly 2 years and thus has earned its Elite or Premeir Gone Fan Forum status. However, over the past 2 years, GP has undergone many different struggles internally and most recently technically and has begun to slowly bleed members out. GP's struggles and failures often bring success to FTF. Both sites share mostly the same demographic of members with some members preferring one over the other or being dual members. GP has an issue with FTF being promoted on their site and has taken preventive action to try and prevent their members from finding out about the site. Going as far as to slander and lie about the site. Meanwhile, FTF practies a 100% openness policy to all members regardless of what site you originated from. Some memebrs of FTF jokingly refer to members of GP from suffering from "GP Syndrome", a name for the disorder of blatant ignorance that most members of the site portray as they follow behind Shabbs(Affectionately refered to as Pedo Shabbs) and the cult-like mindset of the Admin/Mods/Members. Most GP members follow the cult-like mindset and thus tend to make it harder for new people to fit in but some GP members are quite open and individualistic and have found their wya to Fear The Fayz.. GP members have gone as far as to attack their own members for joing FTF as they believe that you have to pick a side and that if you are a member of a GP then you can't be a member of FN. They Have gone as far as to try and move to get the site to shut down prompting the site be moved to a new host under new software. This has been an ongoing battle for nearly a year and doesn't appear to be stopping anytime soon as they are trying to do whatever they can to shut FN down. The next evolution of the site began in Feb, 2012 when it was discovered that GP was trying to attack and possibly get the site shutdown via forumotion.com by reporting them for ludicrous past behaviors from months ago. Instead of retaliating, Micah decided to expand the site and move it to a new server and using new software that granted him and the site more freedome, security and a chance to grow further.The Name Fear The Fayz was chosen to be the site's newest name and Fear the Fayz is set to officially launch and open Feb 11, 2012. Latest activity Category:Browse